My Angel
by BloodDripsFromSlitWrists
Summary: its about a regular girl who haz some irregualar friends, her home is, interesting and her life is going to take a turn maby for the worst,
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

PROLOGE:

In most stories, two people meet and fall in love and live happily every after. Well in my story, that's not the case. In life it rarely is. Everything in life is uncertain. Read and be lost in a tale of Love, Death and Romance.

CHAPTER 1

It's the beginning of summer. School just got out and kids are scattering, happy to be heading home. Yelling and cheers of happiness can be heard across town. Everyone's happy except me. They all have descent homes to go home to. No not me. I'm 16 and still living in the orphanage that my parents just left me at when they traveled thou this town. 16 years from that date and I am the outcast of the town. My two friends don't mind my mood all that much. Currently things are tense in our little group. My best friends are Bill and Syd. Syd and I keep fighting and poor Bill gets caught in between our arguments. But we all live in harmony somehow. Well I guess I have to go back to the orphanage today, I can't skip for the night like I usually do. We are getting some new kids in today and they want me there to greet them. Hell at least I'm wanted. That is all I could have asked for in this tiny little, hateful town I have to live in. As I walk down the now empty hallways all I can here are the sounds of Bill's boots hitting the concrete and Syd's converse doing the same. As I hear the converse go silent but still squeak, I know Syd is trying to sneak up on me. ***Her shoes make to much noise to be sneaking up on people* **I stopped and turned around to see Syd 4 ft behind me and Bill looking at her weirdly.

"Ello Syd, looking to scare me? Well, you should be surprised to know that you cant no matter how many times you try!"

"I know but I'm making progress! I mean last time I couldn't get within 10 ft with out you yelling I can hear you!" she said in a happy voice. I just look at Bill with tired eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I guess you have Syd. Now I have to go. I have to go back to the fuckin orphanage again. The fuckin place! I hate it"

"Why? I thought you had the afternoon off." Syd asked with a frown on her face.

"Normally I would but the orphanage is getting some new kids today and they want me their." I said with a growl

"Aw, that's no fuckin fair! There always steeling you away!" Syd pouted and Bill and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Shut up Syd, I don't like it either. I hate being in that old fuckin place! The place feels more like a prison then a place to come get children. Hell, I'm the only fuckin person here who doesn't have a family! The new kids will be all adopted in weeks and ill still be the only orphan left their!" I turn towards the front of the school and keep walking; Bill is by my side in seconds. As we kept, walking Syd kept whining and it started to annoy me. ***great! That's all I need right now! Syd whining and I'm going to a place who doesn't really even know I exist! Not to mention my crush on the hot, sexy … STAY FOCUSED!! Don't think bout Bill, it'll only make you blush*** I mentally slap myself and shake my head to clear it

"What's wrong? You only do that when you're thinking of something." Bill said with an eyebrow raised. I blush slightly as I hear his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Bout what?" He asks and I think ***aw shit here he goes again. I best tell him soon or he'll force it out of me***

"Oh, nothing of importance." I say lowering my head and watching the ground.

"Tell me!" He commands which sends shivers down my spine.

"Just bout myself. That's all." I barley whisper

"Not true! You are important! Very important! Your our friend" he said with a your crazy look on his face. ***Ja, friends. That's all we'll ever get to be***

"Well I best be going, or else they'll be mad at me and make my life even more of a living hell!" I say with a sigh. And I give Syd a hug. Then its Bills turn and as our skin meets in an in brace my knees turn weak and my heart pounds in my ears and I think ***Damn, How does he do this to me? I mean common he's my best friend … that I happen to have a really big crush on … who am I kidding … he deserves a lot better then the town outcast can give him!*** I then sigh and walk along the lonely road back to the hell house they make me call home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the new kids start to show up, I sit in my usual windowsill seat with a book in my hands. Its dusk and the sky is a beautiful mixture of purples, reds, and black. Several little kids have already tried to make friends with me and they were only greeted with my blank expression and cold lifeless eyes and the sound of the orphanages keeper, Polly, telling them to not worry bout me that I was always like this. As I rise from my seat, leaving my book to gather dust on the windowsill, I start heading towards the door and when I reach it, I hear Polly ask in her high pitch tone.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour of night?"

"First. It's dusk. Second. Why would you care? Nobody in this god for saken land gives a shit bout me!" I answer back as I slam the door behind me as I walk out towards the quickly setting sun. I sit in the light of a street light and pull out my trusty razor and cut two of three deep gashes into my arm and place my razor back into its hiding spot in my converse shoe. I get up and just walk till I a light catches my attention and I look at my surroundings. I'm in Bills neighborhood. ***Why did my mind take me here? Am I that desperate to see him again? I mean I can't stop thinking of him!* **I'm then in front of his house looking up at his window, tempted to throw a small pebble up their to get his attention to see if he would like to take a walk with me, but then I see him in the window kissing his girlfriend. I sighed and shed a single tear knowing that that'll never be me he's kissing. I turn my back to the window and start heading back down the cold empty street, alone again. I'm half way down his driveway when I steal another look at him and she's gone and he has opened his window looking up at the stars. I don't move for I didn't want to break the moment but as he starts to go back inside he seems to look straight at me, but as always I'm invisible, he turns and smiles at his girlfriend who has curled up to his chest. I turn and shed another tear out of anger and the agonizing pain in my chest. With his window still open, my watch beeps at me loudly, just loud enough to catch his attention. We look at each other for what seemed like eternity, but when I noticed his girlfriend glaring at me I reached down and turned my alarm to its next time and took my meds, knowing they were both watching me. I look up as I hear her call me a hore and a drug user and him giving her a troubled look. I ran down the street knowing that I had to get back to the orphanage before the cops or Bill came after me, knowing he would if he saw the blood. I decided to go into the woods to my special area, a meadow with a little stream passing thru it. As I step into the meadow, I startle a large male deer that stands six or seven ft away from me. I moved away slowly and went around him so he could sleep in peace. I go to the stream and sit on the large rock in the middle of it, just thinking and relaxing. I put my wrist into the water to wipe way the blood that has been dripping down my arm. I suddenly tense knowing someone else is close by. I figured Bill had called Syd and she was here to talk me out of my mood but I was wrong.

"This place is pretty nice. You can see the sky beautifully from here. How did you discover it?" I instantly recognized Bills voice from behind me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked trying to keep myself calm in his presence.

"Syd told me after you nearly killed yourself last time." He told me with a hint of worry in his voice. And I silently cursed because I knew it was stupid telling Syd.

"Why did you follow me here? Don't you have your girlfriend waiting for you at your house?" I ask with a hint of sadness and hatred lacing it at the thought of what she had said.

"Oh she went home when she realized I was going to come after you." I blush slightly at this comment.

"Well thanks for your concern but I'm fine. I'm out here a lot and I'm perfectly sane."

"Except for your depression," He said and I went rigid, "I would have found out bout your meds sooner or later, you know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My mind and emotions are fucked up. I'm not proud of what I am."

"What are you other then human?" Now he'll never love you! You are a freak! He hates you! ***No, he doesn't! he cant he's not like that!*** Fine but when you trust him the most he will crush you!

"I'm a freak of nature." I mumble and suddenly he's in front of me holding my face so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"No, you're not! Never say that bout yourself! You're you! You're unique!" At his words, my heart fluttered and pounded. I then felt the familiar warm liquid running down my arm and I cursed as I held my wound to stop the bleeding.

"What did you do?!" He asks franticly

"It's nothing. It's just a little scratch." He removes my hand and his eyes go wide as he realizes the extent of my injuries.

"We have to get you to a doctor!"

"NO! No doctors! Please no doctors!"

"Fine. Were going to my house to clean up this wound!" He picks me up bridle style when I try to stand up but slip.

"No, Bill, really I'm fine. I just need to get back to the hell house and rest.

"I don't care what you say. I'm taking you to get fixed up." He puts me down but insists on holding onto my arm to make sure I don't fall again. We slowly walk back to his house and his light is on and there is a figure pacing in the window. As we enter his house, I'm taken by surprise by how beautiful it is. He leads me upstairs and into his bathroom where he proceeds to wash, clean, and wrap my arm. ***Why isn't he breathing? Need to keep an eye out for that***He was in the middle of cleaning my wounds when his girlfriend bursts in with tear-filled eyes. ***Oh god! More drama***

"How could you do this to me?! How could you run to this slut's aid when you have me to take care of!! I mean I broke a nail and I came here because I wanted you to make it feel better and you weren't home!! You went and spent our precious time with this hore!!" As she cries, I receive a very violent slap from her causing my check to bleed from her nails. I stood up and she backed up really scared and as I walked past her I slammed her into the wall and told her that if she ever touched me again I would kill her and I walked out of the house and into the cold dark night. Bill ran out and caught up with me almost immediately.

"I'm sorry that just happened. If I knew that," I cut him off.

"What she says is true. Go spend time with her. Like she said why spend time with a slut? You deserve better anyways"

"You are not! What do you mean I deserve better?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I realized what I said and almost fainted. I was about to say something in my defense when I noticed hurried footsteps coming toward us and the look of alarm on Bills face. I turn to face who ever it was who was running at us and in what seemed like a bluer Bill was in front of me protecting me from his soon to be ex. As she realized he was in front of me she slowed to a stop and had a very irritated look on her face.

"Move! I need to get to her!" she nearly yells

"No! I'm not letting you get to one of my friends!" he says in a cold fierce voice.

"Move! She needs to be taught a lesson for stealing away our precious time!" She tries to move past him but he catches her arm and squeezes to make her stop.

"It's time for you to leave! "

"Get your hand off me! She needs to pay!" She struggles agenst his grip to get to me.

"You're being a bitch! You have pushed me too far; I'm breaking up with you." He grips her arm and pushes her towards the direction of her house.

"You can't break up with me because of this bitch!" She tries to get at me again but he is their in front of me again keeping her at bay. I'm still standing their stunned by his reaction.

"I just did bitch." She runs off crying from his words and as he turns back to me and sighs, I'm still standing their stunned. As I realized she had run off and he was now looking at me weirdly, I stumbled back a little. Catching myself, I notice his cold hand upon my arm keeping me steady.

"Thanks." I mumble almost in audible

"For what? I didn't do anything special."

"You protected me from your girlfriend then broke up with her."

"You know what you have had a long night. Lets get you home." He says as he starts walking towards the orphanage.

"What home? That hell house should not be called home to anyone. The people there seem nice until you do something wrong like not get adopted and then they yell at you for getting an A- instead of an A+. That place is not my home." As I say this, I notice a sad look on his face.

"You know what? You can stay at my house for the night if you would like," He tells me with a hint of pleading but mostly question in his voice.

"I would take you up on your offer but I wouldn't have anything to wear for marrow." I said blushing profusely

"Oh that won't be a problem. Common, lets get inside its cold out here." He grabs my hand and leads me inside. As he leads me into the house, we start talking bout anything and everything. He shows me to the spare room, I look around the room I hear a heads up, and as I turn around all I see is one of his shirts is flying towards me. I stumble backwards and trip over my own two feet and when I realize I didn't hit the ground I notice I am suddenly being held by a pair of strong, soft, cold arms wrapped around me. I started to blush really badly, I stood up and mumbled a thanks and I walked over and sat on the bed trying to calm myself. Then he sat next to me and we started talking, first bout me, then bout him, then bout school. It was about two in the morning when I guess I passed out on the bed. When I woke up at eight, I woke to a handsome, shirtless Bill leaning on the doorframe staring at me with love and caring in his eyes. At fist, I think, ***oh god, does my hair look alright? Why is he staring at me like that?*** That's when I realize I'm cuddling up with his shirt and I'm still clutching it to me like a kid would hold her favorite stuffed animal or blanket.

"Well morning sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a smile on his face as I blush at his sleeping beauty comment.

"Perfectly, thank you. How'd you sleep?" I asked smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt that in still holding.

"Oh, well tossed and turned a lot so very little I guess."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks! You should try and sleep now."

"Nah. I'm fine. Sides your up, breakfast is in order." And with that, he walks out of my visual range and I hear him go down the steps and into the kitchen. I then lay his shirt on the bed and I walk down stairs and sit at the bar they have attached to their marble island.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? We have everything from pop tarts to scrambled eggs." He looks at me waiting for an answer. I was a little nervous because I was in my crushes house, I spent the night, and now he is fixing me breakfast.

"Oh, well um ill have what ever you're making." I giggle slightly

"Ok, Well I'll cook you eggs on toast then." He lets out a little laugh of his own and my heart melts at the sound of his perfect voice. When he was finished cooking he handed me a plate and sat next to me at the bar and I ate in silence, till I decided to break it with a statement.

"This is fantastic!"

"Thanks."

"Won't your parents mind that I spent the night without you asking?"

"Oh, they don't mind. Their almost never home and so if I have a friend over I just have to make sure that the house is taken care of and that's it."

"Wow, you and I are alike in so many ways!"

"How you figure?" He asks curiously

"Were both friend, we both have not really seen our parents, were both really misunderstood."

"I guess your right." He said thinking, a distant look in his eyes.

I look at my watch, notice its 11 o' clock, and start freaking out because Polly will be looking for me by now.

"Shit! I have to go. I'm sorry!" I jump up from my seat and give him a quick hug and a small and fast kiss on the cheek. As I run down the road, I turned to see Bill in the doorway watching me leave. I slow to a walk bout 2-3 min. later and when I realize im not even 1/3 of the way their I groaned. I suddenly heard footsteps behind and felt a cold hand on my shoulder; I quickly turned around to see Bill behind me.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk alone all the way cross town?" He says and smiles at me

"Well thank you. I will love to have you accompany me." And with that, we started heading the 5 miles to the orphanage. When we got their Polly was really pissed at me.

"Where have you been?"

"I-I," I was cut off by Bill chiming in.

"She was safe Polly. She was with me the whole time."

"Oh, and that makes it so much better!" She grabs me and pushes me into the orphanage. I sit on my windowsill and I stare at Bill, who is staring back at me. I then place my hand on the glass and mouth the words, Thank you, and im sorry. He mouthed back, its fine, ill see you soon. And with that, he started to walk away and I shed a silent tear. I then heard Polly's annoying voice greeting a person who just arrived.

"Welcome! Please make yourself at home! If theirs anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

"Who's she?" I heard a boy ask but I did not really care because I was to busy watching Bill and making sure he was safe while I could still see him.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just another resident."

"But who is she?" The boy asked again

"Her name is Kieren; she's got a short temper and is not very friendly. So don't worry bout her." As said, this I heard the boy approached me and whisper my name and a shiver went thou my spine, not the good kind either. As soon as Bill was out of sight I got up, went to my room, lie down, and read for two hrs.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Morning!" I was woken by a male voice

"How the fuck did you get in my room?" I said throwing a pen that was on my desk at the boy who came yesterday. I yawn and stretch glaring at him from my bed in the corner of the small room. I saw him blush slightly when he saw I was in a tank top for a pj shirt.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jeremy. And I think your Kieren right?"

"I don't care who you are. Get out of my room now!" I hiss.

"I know you won't care now, but you will soon." He smirks at me and it sends a shiver down my spine, and it's not the good kind either. But I stay calm and I don't move from my sitting position in my bed.

"Get your ass out of my room!" I growl furiously.

"Ok, I will leave you alone for now. But you will want my company here soon." And with that, he closed the door and I throw my converse at the now closed door.

"Pervert!" I yell and shake what he said off. I take a shower and I get dressed in my usual chained pants and shirt. I was about to sit on my bed and start drawing when Polly barged in.

"Your little boyfriend is at the door for you." She said madly

"Who? The fag Jeremy?" I ask not looking up from im doing

"No, it's that Bill kid." She said and I instantly drop my drawing pad and run by her and down the stairs towards the door. I was almost their, I could see Bill perfectly when I started to slow down. As I reach the door, I took a deep breath and settled my breathing.

"Ello Bill!" I say as I give him a hug

"Hey." He hugs me back and my heart flutters.

"What you doin here?" I ask kind of curiously

"Is it wrong to come see my friend and give her an excuse to get out of the hell house?" he questions my question.

"True! Let's get out of here!" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him off the porch and I start heading for the park. After we get several feet away form the hell house I slow down so were side by side.

"So anything interesting happen since last night?" I ask

"No, my ex keeps trying to get me to go back to her."

"Aw im sorry. That sucks." I give him a quick hug.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

We arrived at the park and I instantly went to the swings and plopped down on one. I started swinging slowly, my feet not leaving the ground just rocking back and forth. Bill stood leaning on oak tree trunk, shielded by its shade agenst the clouded sky. I let out a small smile when Bill comes and stands next to the swing and we look deep into each other's eyes. When we break eye contact, I randomly start humming a song, and randomly start dancing slowly to it. I'm still on the swing so I only move my head and shoulders. I suddenly feel two familiar hands on my back and I feel them push me back and forth. It was a moment of perfect happiness when it was interrupted by Jeremy.

"Hey! Kieren! I thought I would find you here." I open my eyes to find Jeremy coming towards me, Bill stopped me, and his hands went to my shoulders protectively.

"What you want, Perv?

"Oh so I can't say hi to my house mate?"

"Leave me alone!" I growl angrily.

"And what if I say no?" as he said this he took a step towards me and Bill moved in front of me.

"She said get lost." He commanded in an angry tone

"Oh so is she your bleeder?" As he said this Bill stiffened and glared an icy cold glare at him.

"Back off pup!" He lets out a low growl and clentches his fist hard. I saw his blood start dripping from his palm so I instantly maneuver my hand into his clenched one so im holding his hand too keep him calm. Jeremy came within 6 ft of us and he looked ready to kill. I instinctively stepped in front of Bill protectively keeping me in between them.

"Go away now!" I say pissed off. And when he takes a step closer, I felt Bill tense behind me and I realized that this could be bad, that if Jeremy does not back off soon then Bill will tear him to shreds. So I step towards Jeremy and I was about to challenge Jeremy when he went wide eyed and ran off. I looked confused and I looked back at Bill who was sitting on the swing covering his mouth trying to keep calm. So I hurry to his side.

"Are you ok?" I ask kind of franticly.

"Yeah. Im fine, it just took a lot of control not to hit him." He says loosening up a bit.

"No offences but you look terrible. Are you sick or something?" I ask holding his hand. I then realize he's no longer bleeding.

"Sure, I'm sick. I haven't eaten much and im hungry. But only one thing sounds good and I know I can't have it." He says in a mysteries tone.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's this imported stuff." He says fidgeting a little bit.

"AW, that sucks im sorry!"

"You have no idea." He said shaking his head.

"I guess I don't," I laughed slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It started getting late and I started getting cold so we decided to start heading back. We walked down my street to drop me off when I started shivering so Bill took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I snuggled into it because of his scent, but realized it was cold. But it was still comforting and I felt safe. When we reach the orphanage, I try to give him his jacket back but he stops me and tells me that I need it more then he does right now, so he can pick it up next time he comes by. I thanked him and gave him a giant hug, not wanting to leave his safe embrace. Unfortunately, I left his arms only to stare into his beautiful chocolate eyes. We said our goodnights and I walk into the hell house and Jeremy is waiting for me inside.

"Do you like him?" he asked glaring at me

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked back glaring at him and cuddling into the jacket still wrapped around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't get close to him. He might eat you for lunch." He growled

"Don't care! At least it wouldn't be the likes of you, Perv" I walk to my room shoulder checking him in the process. As I reach my room, I notice that my window is open and my lyric book is lying on my bed. The book is open to the song "My Immortal" by evanescence. ***Hm, that is odd*** I then put everything away and get into my pjs and curl up in bed. Bills jacket is wrapped tightly around me; his scent makes me fall asleep almost instantly. I woke up to the smell of something burning. I shot up immediately to find my room almost entirely engulfed in flames. I was stunned when I realized I was trapped, that this is how I was going to die, in a hell house fire. How ironic. I was still wrapped up in Bills jacket as I scrambled out of bed and onto the floor. I look for my window but all I could see and smell was smoke. I started to realize that my vision was blurring and I was getting weak. I was almost completely passed out when I think I saw dog run past the corner or my eye but I passed out before I saw anything else. The next thing I know I wake up in the hospital to the sounds of pacing boots. I try to open my eyes but clamp them shut again because the lights are bright and I try to sit up but is gently pushed back down by a familiar pair of cold strong hands. I breathe in a deep breath and realize im on an oxygen tank. My eyes adjust to the light and I see Syd asleep in the chair in the corner of the room and Bill sitting on the side of my bed with relief in his eyes. I gave him a smile as best as I could with the oxygen mask on.

"How are you feeling?" He asks in a relived whisper. As I took, the oxygen mask off I realized most of my right hand was bandaged up and hurt really badly.

"I-I," As I tried to speak I also realized that my throat hurt badly. He handed me a glass of water and I took a drink. As cold liquid ran down my throat, my throat burned but felt a bit better. I looked around the room to see where I was. I noticed that I was in a hospital. ***shit! Its that second time this month I ended up here*** I looked at Bill and noticed that he was not breathing much so I thought that he was just a little in shock and he would breath soon. As the nurse walked in he noticed I was awake and he told me it was time to change my bandages. I looked at Bill and rolled my eyes only to receive fear and worry in his. He sat in the chair to my left; Syd was still passed out to my right. The nurse started undoing my bandages, reviling my 3rd degree burns and opening the scabs that had formed their, Causing my blood to start flowing down my arms. I notice Bill covering his mouth almost instantly, a worried look formed in his eyes. As I winced from the pain of another scab being torn open, I noticed the pigment in Bills eyes started to change only slightly. I barely had time to realize what was going on when Bill got up and stormed out of the room with what looked like tears forming in his eyes. The nurse looked at me after watching him leave.

"I can tell he likes you, he stayed here the full three days you where out. Never once leaving your side, girl you're lucky, if I saw a man like that I would eat him up"

"Are you gay or something?" I ask with a curious tone

"Damn Straight girlfriend" he said with a fun tone

"Hay now, he is mine," I say with a smile.

"Its ok, I won't take him," He said with a friendly voice.

"You better not or else you'll have me to deal with." I warned him and he just giggled

"My name is Max." He said holding his hand out to shake mine but I look at my burned hands. He realized I wasn't going to shake his hand not because I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't. So as an alternative, he gave me a hug instead. When he was done, he grinned at me and gave me a wink telling me that he will be back with Bill. When Bill and Max returned I noticed he was still barley breathing. Just as Max closed the door, Syd woke up and nearly crushed me under a massive hug. When she did, it earned her a mad hiss from me and mean look from Bill. As Bill returned to his place next to me on my bed, Syd went back to her chair and gave me a look of he really likes you. I nodded my head slightly telling her that I understood what she was saying. Then Syd got up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave when she wakes." Bill said sounding mad.

"I'm going home. I need a shower." She says and walks away


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

So im heading out today, I have only spent about two days at the hospital and have healed in what seems like a flash. Bill not leaving my side once the entire time. He is picking me up in an hour in what he said was a surprise, I begged him to tell me but he didn't budge. As he left my room to go get the surprise, Max walked in with the release forms.

"So you are all good and healed?" Max asked once again being friendly

"Yeah, I believe so. Im still coming in next week for a check up to make sure everything healed properly." As I rotated my wrist.

"That's good. But it's too bad, that eye candy is leaving with you" he told me with a pouty look on his face.

"Oh ill bring him with me for my check up. Ok?" I told him with a fun, kind tone.

"Yay!" He squealed and smiled at me.

And then Syd walked in as Max was leaving

"Hey! So I heard that Bill has a surprise for you," she said in her shrilly kind of way

"For me? No he just said he had a surprise" I told her.

"Well good then, I can see it too." She said with a smile and sat down with me.

And next thing I knew, Max was back all giddy again.

"Boy toy is back, and he has a shiny new… oh right, it's a surprise" he smiled and laughed. As he nearly dragged us, out of the hospital. However, Bill stopped in the lobby.

"Alright, cover your eyes" as he took my hand and led the way.

Syd screamed and squealed, when I dropped my hands from my face to see what she was screaming about my jaw dropped in aw, as I sow Bill leaning up against a brand new black Nissan Fairlaidy Z with dark ghost green rims.

"So im guessing you like it." He smirked and let out a small laugh.

"No shit! It's amazing! How'd you get it?" I ask circling the car several times and staring in aw at him and the car.

"Oh it's my early birthday present my parents got me because they know I've been saving up my money since I was a kid to get this car, so they helped me pay for it." As he said this he say Syd and I staring at him like he had three heads and a tail.

"What?" He asked curiously

"Your parents helped you get this car?" We both nearly fainted as we said it in sink.

"Yeah, what's so amazing bout that?"

"Your parents helped you get a car!" I stared at him like you don't know how lucky you are.

"Ok well let's get you home." He said opening the passenger side door for me.

"Wait what home? Im not going back to the hell house am I?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh god no. My parents talked to Polly and while they are building the orphanage again you will be staying at my house with me." He said holding out his hand invitingly.

"She's letting me stay with you?" Wow what did your parents do to have her allow that?" I asked more to myself then anyone. But I received a small glare from Syd and her telling me to shut up and get in the car. When she said this Bill and I just laughed. As I got into the car, carful not to scratch it, I felt that the seats were comfortable and not like every other car I've been in. He drove me to his house and into my new "room", as I walked in I was shocked to find that the walls were painted black and with a giant window on one wall. There were what looked like stick on glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and the room was totally furnished. A maple wood dresser was agenst the wall across from the king size bed that had black and green skulls and cross bones on it. As I walked around the room, I found my fully stocked walk in closet and my own bathroom, all stocked full and in my favorite colors. I turned around stunned as I looked at Bill who had a smirk of amusement on his face. I noticed next to him on the dresser was a glass vase full of fresh orchids.

"How did you know I loved orchids? Did you make this all up for me?" I asked smelling the fresh flowers.

"Well I saw how you looked at them every time we went past the flower shop when we went to the movies. And yes this room is all for you, so now you can come stay here any time you want to get away from the hell house." I put the flower calmly back in its vase and I gave him a huge hug and I when pulled back I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes. He wiped the tear that ran down my cheek away and he looked me.

"Why are you crying? Do you not like it?" He asked a little concerned

"No I absolutely love it! I can't believe anyone in this town would be nice enough to do this for me!" I say as more tears run down my cheeks.

"Well im glad you love it!" He said hugging me and giving me one of his famous smiles. And my heart soared, I couldn't hold myself up. I used Bills arms to hold me up and im guessing he noticed because he picked my up bridal style, causing my to blush like mad, and he laid me on the bed and lay their with me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? If I hadn't been standing with my arms around you, you might have fallen and you could have been hurt!"

"Oh, im fine. And maybe you should do that more often." I say that last part in a low whisper.

"What?" he asked. I stiffened

"Nothing, talking to myself." I say before I get caught.

"So can you stand? Or do I need to carry you?" my heart leaped when he said the last part and I gave him a smile.

"I think im ok but thank you for the offer thou." When I said this, we both laughed. We both got up and I asked to explore the house because I was curious. Of course, he said yes but one exception to a door down stairs and down the left hall. I asked why and he told it was his parent's room and I understood. I stayed away from that room and I was stunned bout by how beautiful and big their house is.

"Hey Bill may I ask you a question?" I ask him as I sit on the bar sipping my dr. pepper.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Well I was wondering why I haven't seen your parents around, And why don't you eat around me?" He looked at me oddly.

"My parents went to our vacation home up in the mountains for a few weeks. They will be back by the end the month. And as for your other question, I have a high metabolism so I don't like to eat in front of people."

"Oh im sorry bout your parents. It must suck being left alone for so long. And you know you can trust me."

"I wanted to stay behind because I knew I wouldn't be alone I would be with you. Also I knew that if I went with them you might not be here today and you would be really sad that I left." He smiled and gave me a hug when I looked like I was about to cry.

"That is very sweet Bill! Thank you!" I hugged him back. After I was done drinking my Dr. Pepper, we decided to go to the local lake. On the way there, the sky started to darken from its noon brightness to a darker dusk. When we got to the lake, we were just in time to see the sunset. We found the perfect place on the beach and we sat next to each other. As the night grew colder, I scooted closer to Bill for "warmth." He saw me shiver, I guess, because he pulled off his shirt and gave it to me... My heart flutters and I scoot closer to him. As I snuggle into his shirt, I feel my eyes get heavy and it's hard to keep them open, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that he's carrying me into his house. I feel safe in his arms so I cuddle closer to him, taking a breath in I inhale his scent and my heart quickens but as I lay my head on his chest, I don't hear his. ***Maybe it's because my heart is pounding in my ears*** as I calm my heart, I still don't hear his. I shake it off because I think it's a heart problem that he has. As I think this, he lays me down on my bed. I expect him to cover me up and leave, but he covers me up and strokes the hair that had fallen on my face away. It was so soothing I fall asleep with a blush on my face. I woke to hear footsteps crossing my room, I keep breathing as I would if I was asleep. I hear that his breathing is heavy and I hear him chuckle and say.

"Don't worry lovely ill get you away from here before you become dinner." I heard Jeremy say. I was about to open my eyes when I heard Bill.

"Get away from her Mutt!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll make you."

"I would like to see you try!" Jeremy threatened

"Get out of my house now mutt!"

"Oh like I care bout your stupid claims." Jeremy taunts

As Bill said this, I heard a growl and I heard rustling around. I heard a yelp and something hard hit the hard wood floor. I opened my eye just enough to see Bills back turned to me and Jeremy running out of the room. Bill turned to me, I shut my eye, and I heard come closer and sit on the bed next to me.

"Your safe my angel. I'll protect you." He whispers and I was shocked when he laid next to me. Stroking the hair from my face and I could feel his breath on my face and I could tell he was breathing in my scent because he would take a deep breath in and then release it a few seconds later. I slowly opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched a little bit.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I did, thank you. How'd you sleep? I asked my voice hoarse.

"Troubled because a stay dog kept trying to get in the house."

"Oh, wow. And I didn't hear it?" I asked more to myself.

"So you want breakfast?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Um, Sure. What you making?" I asked interested.

"I'm making scrambled eggs."

"Oh I love scrambled eggs!" I say jumping up out of the bad. That's when I realize im in one of his shirts, without my bra or shorts on. I blush like mad and turned to him looking at him strange.

"Did you change me?" I asked kind of worried.

"Yeah, I did. I only took off your jacket, shoes, and socks. Syd did the rest." As he said this, I laughed a little awkwardly.

"Do you mind if I get my shorts on?"

"No, I don't mind go right ahead." He turned and left the room closing the door behind him. I quickly was changed and ran down the stairs to smelling and hearing Bill making the eggs and humming while doing so. I smiled as I sat at the bar watching and listening to him hum. I giggle and when he notices me, he gives me a genuine smile and hands me a plate of fresh scrambled eggs. They smelled delicious and I ate slowly severing the taste. I looked up at him and he's looking at me weird.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked worried

"You're eating really slowly. Do you not like it?" He asked back

"I love it! It tastes so good! How did you make it?" I asked him curiously.

"It's a secret ingredient, so I can't tell you." He says playfully.

Later that day we went to the park and lied down on the grass. We watched as other couples where doing the same thing as us. And that is when he said…

"Hey Kieren?" he asked with unsure tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What is it Bill?"

"Well I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend…" As he said it, my heart fluttered and I started too stuttered.

"W-what," I interrupted myself by crawling over to him and cuddled in close with him and lifted my head so I could talk to him, "I mean, I would love to be your girlfriend!" as I said this he got a giant smile on his face and hug hugged me really close. I gasped when my body hit his and his body was freezing.

"What's wrong?" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Oh, well your cold. Are you sick?" I asked him rubbing his arms and I mentally fainted as I felt his muscles under his skin.

"No I not sick. My body temperature is lower then most peoples do that's why I seem so cold to you." He said with a heart-fluttering smile.

"Really? I didn't know that." I smiled back.

"Yeah. Most people don't know that." He said and shrugged

"Oh is their anything else you want to tell me?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, im a vampire." He said and he smiled and looked at me with a look I've never seen before. And I couldn't help but giggle.

"That would be kick ass! I mean, common how many girls can have a hot, sexy vampire for a boyfriend!" I giggled some more but when I looked at him I instantly stopped. He was staring off into space with a distant look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" I asked kinda worried I hurt his feelings.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, It would be kick ass." He then smiled at me kinda funny and before I knew what had happened I was on my back with him inches from my face. I couldn't help but blush like mad. As I was about to ask him what he was doing he stated tickling my tummy. I burst out laughing and the night ended with us going back to his house and us saying our goodnights and going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I had the weirdest dream last night. I thought I woke up to see Bill in my doorway staring at me and he whispered something I did not understand and I fell back asleep. In the morning, I was woken up to a kiss on my cheek and a whispered "good morning sleeping beauty". I yawned and sat up to find a wide-awake and smiling Bill sitting on my bed.

"Well Morning to you too. How are you fully awake?" I asked trying to get the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Oh I woke up at 2 and I couldn't go back to sleep." My eyes widened as his says this and I looked at the clock to see it's four in the morning. I groaned and lie back down and almost successfully fell asleep but I was interrupted by the blankets being ripped off me and me getting picked up by Bill.

"It's 4 in the morning! I want to go to sleep!" I say curling up to him, He is comfy.

"No I can't let you do that. You can sleep on the way." He said putting me back on my bed and going to my closet and got my favorite pair of Dickies and my Guns N' Roses Shirt.

"What you mean on the way? Where are we going? I looked at him oddly.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. It's a secret." As he says this, I fell backwards, hitting my head on the wall. I held my now pulsating head in my hands thinking ***Wow that was a stupid move*** As I thought this Bill was next to me and holding me close, careful not to touch my head, just yet.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a head ach now." I pouted and he laughed some more holding me closer. I looked at him and busted out laughing because he was trying to keep from laughing. We lay on my bed for bout 20 minutes laughing and it didn't help that I started a tickle war between us. After we stopped laughing and got calmed down, he got up and winked at me as he left the room closing the door behind him. I quickly got dressed and almost ran out the room but I wasn't expecting him to give me a hug right as I left my room because I jumped when he gave me a hug from behind.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered in my ear. I could feel the tingling sensation going up and down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He started breathing on the back of my neck and I almost collapsed because my knees went weak. Im guessing he noticed because he ran his lips across the back of my neck and I bite my lip to keep from breathing and he smiled at this. I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his chest to keep him from seeing me blush like mad. He wrapped his arms around me and giggled. As the vibration came from his body into mine it felt like I was in heaven. He grabbed my hand and pulled out the door and into his car, where I almost instantly fell asleep as soon as the heater hit me.


End file.
